Robotically controlled catheter systems allow clinicians to direct catheters to various locations within a patient's body. Once in place, the catheter can be manipulated to treat various diseases or help a clinician perform various surgical procedures. For instance, balloon catheters may be used during an angioplasty procedure to widen or clear obstructed arteries. Other types of catheters may be used to administer drugs to a patient or to facilitate the draining of bodily fluids (e.g., a Foley catheter).